1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brain-computer interface technology. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for recognizing positive/negative intention using a fine change of gamma wave of a brainwave to enable recognition of the positive/negative intention without using hands or voices, by detecting the fine change of the gamma wave of the brainwave generated when determining the positive/negative intention without guiding a specific brainwave that can be easily discriminated.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A brainwave, which is a means for grasping the brain activity in a space-time fashion, is a representative biological signal so that it has been widely used in clinical and brain functional researches. In recent years, the brainwave is utilized in biofeedback for improving a mental state of users through modulation of the brainwave by means of an external stimulus, a brainwave application becomes enlarged into a brain-computer interface (BCI) field, where human beings interface with machine through the brainwave without having any languages or body movement employed.
The brain-computer interface technology in accordance with the related art has required intended practice from the users so as to have a specific brainwave such as a discriminate α-wave appeared in purpose or to have an asymmetric brainwave appeared between left/right hemisphere in purpose, which causes inconvenience due to a mismatch between the intention (e.g., trying to turn off the switch) and the action (e.g., closing eyes to amplify the α-wave) of the users, so that it can not be regarded as true intention recognition through the brainwave.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,040, entitled “Encephalolexianalyzer” to Eric L., Altschuler and Farid U. Dowla, issued in 1998, discloses a technique using mu wave as Morse code, which is changed when thinking about an action or performing the action, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,762, entitled “EEG based activation system” to Leslie Kirkup et al, issued in 2001, discloses a technique that performs turning on/off switch by using α-wave amplified when closing eyes, however, in these related arts, intentional actions should also be taken to implement the intention of the user, which causes inconvenience to the user.
Other U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,090, entitled “method and apparatus for automatically determining somatic state” to Toshimitsu Musha, issued in 1997, discloses a technique that analyses brainwave data of several seconds and affixes several electrodes over the head to determine the somatic state of the user, and another U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,061 entitled “device and method for estimating a mental decision” to Christopher C. Smyth, issued in 1997, discloses a technique that employs biological signals other than the brainwave. These related arts, however, cause inconvenience to users when applied and have a difficulty in a real-time application.